The present disclosure relates to a developer supplier, a developing device including the same, an image forming apparatus, and a developer container included in the developer supplier.
Conventionally, toner supply containers are known as developer containers for containing developer. After a toner supply container is mounted in a specific apparatus body, a rotary lever is rotated to cause a shutter to slide. As a result, a discharge port of the toner supply container is exposed to allow discharge of toner.
Further, there is known a technology of allowing a toner cartridge (developer container) to push and slide a shutter member when the toner cartridge is mounted into an apparatus body in one direction.